A Thousand Miles
by SpencerReidFanatic
Summary: Jeremy leaves for Denver, leaving Hayley behind. Dealing with a long distance relationship is hard, will it work? Will Jeremy ever come back? What about Hayley's father and Klaus? SEQUEL TO THE GILBERT AND THE SALVATORE.   ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.
1. Chapter 1

I sat on the cold, hard floor and waited. Jeremy hadn't woken up yet and I don't know what I would do if he didn't. I loved him. Sure, we had our ups and downs but I love him, no matter what. Suddenly, I heard a gasp and a fast heartbeat.

"Jer?" I said, kneeling over him.

"Hayley? What happened?" He asked.

"You were staked. I gave up my blood. I thought you'd never wake up." I said, happy tears streaming down my cheeks.

"You saved my life." He said, smiling. I shrugged in response.

"You should rest." I said, offering him my hand. He took it and I helped him stand up. I guided him into his room and he got into his bed and under the covers.

"Stay with me?" He asked, hope in his eyes.

"You need to rest, I don't wanna distract you. I'll be back later." I said, leaning over him and giving him a quick kiss. I walked out the door and started home. When I got home, Damon was pulling on his jacket.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Elena's. She called and said she needed me to do something." He said.

"Why didn't she just call Stefan?" I asked, confused.

"They had a fight. She broke up with him." Damon explained. I was surprised, no one had mentioned it to me.

"Oh." I said, figuring I would ask Stefan about it. Damon walked out the door and I walked to Stefan's room. He was sitting at his desk, writing in his journal. "So you and Elena broke up?"

"Uh, yeah." He said, sheepishly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"Didn't think it was important." He said.

"Why'd she break up with you?" I asked, curiously.

"She said she couldn't deal with supernatural."

"How many times have we heard that? She came running back every time." I scoffed. "I'm gonna go talk to her."

"No, it's fine. I'm fine. It's her choice." He argued.

"No, that's stupid. I'm talking to her, whether you like it or not." I said. Stefan sighed and didn't argue. I grabbed my keys and walked back to my car.

* * *

><p>I walked into the Gilbert household and heard voices upstairs. I walked up the stairs and followed the voices into Jeremy's room. Damon was sitting on Jeremy's bed, with Jeremy looking straight into his eyes.<p>

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Let me talk to you." Elena said, grabbing my arm and pulling me out into the hall. "Jeremy is leaving town. For awhile."

"What? Why?" I asked.

"This isn't right. He's 17 years old and he's died 3 times. He needs a normal life. He's gonna stay with family friends in Denver. He's gonna have a fresh start without anything to hurt him." Elena explained.

"What? You're just sending him away?" I questioned. Elena nodded. "You can't just make decisions for him! It's his life, not yours! Jeremy should have a say in everything he does. You can't just take that away from him!"

"It's for the best. He'll be safe. I'm doing this for him." She said, calmly.

"No! You're doing this for yourself! That's what it always is! You think it's for them but it's always about YOU! You can't control someones life! What about other people? His friends, his memories here, his girlfriend! His whole life is here!"

"I know you're upset, but you'll understand." She said.

"No, I never will. You're a bitch, Elena." I said, pushing past here and walking into Jeremy's room. I sat down on the bed next to Jeremy an grabbed his hand, squeezing it. Damon was still compelling him and I let the tears fall freely.

"You're gonna leave Mystic Falls, without a second thought. Meet some new people, new girls, a fresh start..." Damon was saying. I eventually stopped listening and just sat there. I was pissed. How could Damon even agree to this? Of course, I knew the answer but I tried to convince myself that it wasn't true. That my own brother would chose a girl over his own family. I saw Damon sigh and stand from the bed. I didn't say anything and just watched him go.

"Babe, why are you crying?" Jeremy asked, wiping away a few of my tears with his thumb.

"Please don't leave me." I croaked. Jeremy looked like he was gonna say yes but then the forced look came back to his face.

"I have to. I feel like I'm stuck here. I wish you could come with me." He said sadly.

"That's it! I'll go with you!" I said. I kissed Jeremy and then stood from the bed. "I'll be back tomorrow morning. We can have a day to ourselves." I said, walking towards his bedroom door.

"Love you." Jeremy called to me.

"Love you too!" I said, blowing him a kiss. I walked downstairs and opened the front door, shocked at what I was seeing. Damon and Elena were kissing. I cleared my throat to catch their attention. They broke apart and looked at me sheepishly. Elena backed away from Damon and quietly went into the house.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"What?" Damon asked, playing dumb.

"Why would you agree to compel Jeremy?" I asked.

"It's the right thing to do." He said simply.

"I don't think that's why. I think you want Elena so badly that you'd cause your own sister pain just to make Elena happy." I paused. "You know she's just using you? To clean up her mess? She wants everything and thinks she can do anything. You're pretty much her bitch." I said. Suddenly, I was pinned up against the wall of the house. Damon's hand around my throat.

"Shut up. It was the right thing to do. Move on." He growled. I just stood there. "You don't know anything! You left!"

"I had to. Katherine changed me, I didn't want to hurt anyone." I said, once he let go of me. He ran his hands through his hair.

"Not then! With Klaus!" He said, saying Klaus' name with disgust.

"I had to! He was gonna kill everyone, he was gonna kill you! I couldn't live with myself if I knew that I caused all those deaths." I said. "Please don't be mad."

"Mad? I'm pissed. You left me! Your own brother. You were everything I had left, the only one who I knew I could trust and you_ left_." He said, staring straight into my blue eyes. "So she helped me. She trusted me, she helped me when you weren't there."

"She doesn't love you!" I said, feeling hurt that Elena had replaced me. "She never will, okay? Just get that through your damn head!"

Damon just looked at me, hurt. I regretted what I said. I'm just hurt. Hurt that he could let her replace me that easily, without thought.

"I'm going with him." I said, shakily. "I can't just let him go. I love him."

"No, I'm not letting you. Jeremy needs this. No vampires, no werewolves, no hybrids. Just let him go." Damon said.

"No. I need to go with him. Those months I was gone were _horrible. _I won't go through it again." I said, not giving up.

"You're staying and that's final. I wouldn't try anything if I were you." He replied.

"So that's it? You're just not gonna let me be happy? Make Elena happy, right? Cause you're sister doesn't mean anything anymore?" I asked hurt that he wouldn't even let me go with Jeremy.

"I never said that. Of, course you mat-" He was saying. I cut him off.

"I don't want your shit, Damon." I said. walking to my car. I drove home and immediately went upstairs to my room.

I couldn't hold my tears in any longer. I broke down on the ground in sobs. I heard someone knock on the door but I ignored it, not wanting to speak with anyone.

"Hayley?" I heard Stefan ask. I looked up and he was poking his head in the door. "What happened?" He said, stepping in the room and sitting next to my spot near the door.

"They compelled him. They're making him leave!" I hiccuped, bursting in to tears again.

"Who's making who leave?" He asked, pulling me to his chest.

"Elena had Damon compel Jeremy to leave town for a while." I said. Stefan tensed, telling me he was upset too.

"Everything's gonna be okay." He said, stroking my hair softly. Me and Stefan had never been close but I had a feeling this was a new start for us. I felt safe in his arms, like it used to be with Damon. That's changed now.

"I wanna turn it off. It would be so much easier that way. Not feeling anything, no pain, no sadness. Just...numb."

"No, you can't do that. What about the times your happy? When you feel love? Every person deserves to feel that." He argued.

"But I'm not a person. I'm dead." I paused. "Maybe it would just be easier that way. Dead. The real, in the ground, dead."

"No, don't think like that. We all need you." He told me. I didn't believe him.

"He kissed her. Damon and Elena." I said. I needed to tell him, he deserved to know.

"I knew it would happen at some point." He sighed. I nodded in his chest.

"Thanks, Stefan." I said, looking up at him. He nodded, smiling at me.

"You should probably go to sleep so you can be with Jeremy tomorrow." He told me. I nodded. He hugged me and kissed my forehead before leaving the room. I changed into pajamas before laying down and going to sleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning, feeling excited about seeing Jeremy even though it might be the last for a while. I got changed into white skinny jeans, a blue and white striped loose top, and navy blue TOMS. I left my hair in waves and walked downstairs into the parlor. I saw Damon sitting on the couch, with a glass of bourbon in his hands. I decided not to talk to him and grabbed my bag by the door. I went to open the door but Damon said something.<p>

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To Jeremy's." I said.

"He's leaving today." Damon said, not looking at me. My heart sank. I thought I could at least have a full day to spend time with him. I left the house without saying anything to Damon.

I got to there house in a few minutes and I quickly walked to the door. I knocked and luckily, Jeremy answered.

"Hayley!" He said. I threw my arms around and kissed him. He picked me up and spun me around, not breaking the kiss. "I'm gonna miss you so much!" He said, in between kisses.

"Jeremy can I ask you something?" I asked, as he put me down.

"Sure, anything." He said smiling.

"You're not gonna break up with me, are you?" I asked, looking down at my worn TOMS.

"Of course not." He said, pulling me into his chest.

"Good." I said, smiling.

"We are still gonna text and Skype and call and all that good stuff. Maybe you can visit me sometime." He suggested. I smiled.

"Of course."

Alaric came down the stairs holding 2 suitcases. It was time. I barely even had 5 minutes with him before I had to say goodbye. I let Elena hug him and she took a while.

"You know you're gonna have to let go?" Jeremy said to her, chuckling. She let go and he walked over to me. "I love you."

"I love you too." I said. He leaned in and kissed me. This was the last time I was gonna kiss him for who knows how long. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he did the same with me. We broke apart and he leaned his forehead against mine. "Be safe...please."

"I love you. More than anything."

"I love you too." I said, smiling at him even though tears fell down my cheeks.

"Don't cry." He pleaded. We walked hand in hand to the car where Alaric was waiting.

"I guess this is goodbye." I said, sadly. He kissed me again, to my surprise.

"Far from it." He said. He smiled at me one last time, then got in the car.

They drove off, taking my heart with them.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? If you did, REVIEW! It would be amazing and I read every single one! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review! I really want to know what you think!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Another day. Jeremy had been gone for a total of 13 days and he still hasn't called. I mean, I know he must be busy but...<em>13 days<em>? Of course, I had tried contacting him. Texts, calls, Skype requests, but I heard nothing back. I was starting to worry that he just forgot about me. I dragged myself out of bed and pulled on dark blue skinny jeans, a white v-neck top with a black tank top underneath, and black Vans. I brushed my hair and left it in it's natural waves. For make-up, I kept it simple. Just a little tan eyeshadow, a few coats of mascara, and a swipe of clear lip gloss. I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs.

I still hadn't forgiven Damon or Elena for what they did. They constantly tried to get me to forgive them but I wouldn't budge. But, Stefan and I have grown closer which is a good thing. I reached the bottom of the stairs and saw Stefan waiting for me at the door, as usaul.

"Ready to go?" He asked. I nodded my head. Stefan hadn't forgiven Elena or Damon either. But I think for different reasons. I think he was mad that Elena and Damon kissed a day after Stefan and Elena broke up. I couldn't blame him, I'd be pissed too.

We got in the car and Stefan started driving to school. It was silent but not awkward. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and I pulled it out.

_Hey babe. Sorry I haven't talked to you but it's been hard adapting to Denver. Don't be mad. I love you. _

He finally texted me. After all that waiting, he texted me. I wanted to be mad. I wanted to scream and yell and ignore him but I couldn't. One simple text could make me forget all the sadness and anger I've felt over the past 13 days and just turn it into happiness. I smiled for the first time since he left and quickly responded back.

_Of course I'm not mad. I love you too. I'm about to be in school right now so can we Skype later? _

I waited a few minutes and then got a reply.

_Yeah, I'd love that. I'll talk to you then. Love you. _

I decided to leave the converstation at that because by then, we had already reached the school. We got of the car and quickly headed to our first class.

* * *

><p>The school day went by pretty quickly and before I knew it, it was time to Skype with Jeremy. I was kinda panicking because we hadn't talked since when he left. I was distracting myself with anything I could, homework, texting, reading, writing, but then I heard the familiar beep come from my computer. I took a deep breath and sat down on my bed with my laptop. I clicked the accept button and Jeremy's smiling face appeared.<p>

"Hey." I said, smiling at him.

"Hey, I'm really sorry about not talking to you." He said.

"No, it's fine, I understand." I paused. "So how is it in Denver?"

"It's great. A lot different from Mystic Falls." He said. I nodded.

We talked a little while longer before he had to go. I sighed and we said our goodbyes. I decided to go to the Grill. I texted Caroline and she said she would meet me there. I left the house and drove to the Grill. Caroline wasn't there when I got there but I sat at a table and waited. Suddenly, Tyler Lockwood sat down across from me with a cocky smile on his face.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Why is a pretty lady like you here alone?"

"I'm waiting for someone." I spat.

"Well maybe, you should hang out with me until they come." He said, leaning onto the table. I felt his leg brush mine, and I shuddered.

"I have a boyfriend."

"Well, he's not here now, is he?" He said, seductively.

"You need to leave, Tyler." I said, warning him. He just shook his head and leaned back in the chair.

"Don't be like that, baby." He said. I got up to leave but he grabbed my wrist. I snatched it out of his grip.

"Go to hell, Tyler." I said, walking away. I saw Caroline walk in the door and I walked towards her.

"You look pissed." She stated, once we sat down at a table far away from Tyler.

"Tyler Lockwood tried to get me to 'hang out' with him." I stated.

"Ahh, always Tyler. Just ignore him, he tries to get in bed with anything that moves." She said. I laughed a little and looked around. That's when I saw him.

My dad.

He was here. He was sitting at the bar watching me and Caroline. I tensed and hoped he hadn't seen me looking. I grabbed on to the necklace that still hung around my throat.

"I need to go." I said.

"Um, okay. I'll take care of the bill." Caroline said, confused. I nodded my head and walked hurriedly out of the Grill. I turned back and saw my father had left the bar. I walked faster, trying to get to my car as fast as I could, without people noticing how fast I was. Suddenly I was pushed into the road and saw my father standing above me.

"What do you want?" I yelled.

"The necklace."

"Why? What is so special about this damn necklace?" I yelled.

"It doesn't belong to you, little girl. So why not just hand it over and this will all be over?"

"No. It was _Mom's. _Not your's either." I spat. He kicked me in the gut, and screamed in pain.

"The necklace will be mine." He spat.

And with that, he was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>please review! i want to know what you guys think and if I should continue or not! <strong>


End file.
